


You're my soulmate

by B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3/pseuds/B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sburb and sgrub Dave and Karkat had become better friends then they were on the meteor. They both decided on sharing an apartment together and soon they start to grow feelings for each other. Dirk and Jake have been together for almost a year now. Kanaya is moving in with Rose. John and Vriska Start to date as well as Roxy and Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat get settled into their new apartment. Karkat starts to develop some feelings for the Strider.

Karkat's P.O.V 

It's been a few days since I decided to share a place with Dave and I still haven't got settled in. A few boxes were still un-packed and Kanaya wanted me to go and help her pack for when she moves in with Rose. Opening the closes box to me I see all my clothes. My dresser was cluttered and was hard to get to so I decided to postpone on putting my clothes away. A few hours later I finally finished getting settled in and get my shoes by the door. Slipping on my black converse I head to Dave's room down the hall. "Hey i'm heading to Kanaya's to help her pack." Dave looks up from his computer and says, "That's cool, I guess i'll see you later then." And with that he goes back to god knows what he was doing on his computer. I head down the stairs and get to the door. Lucky for me, Kanaya lived close to where I was and that's good since I don't have a car. 

Walking down the road to the stop sign, Kanaya's place is faintly visible. Getting to her door and knocking I was greeted by Kanaya. "Hello Karkat, thank you for helping me." "No problem, it's the best I could do for a friend." I smile and walk in. Kanaya was the only one I was completely calm and not swearing around for some reason. I had tried my best knowing she doesn't like people swearing to not swear around her. Occasionally I slip a few words here and there but that doesn't seem to bother Kanaya. She knows how hard I try around her. 

Kanaya shuts the door and directs me to her room. "I would really appreciate it if you would work on the closet while I put my clothes in a box." She points over to the closet and some empty boxes. " Sure." I say and grab a box heading to the closet. In the closet there were mostly sewing stuff and a few dresses she had made in there also. Looking around the room I see that Kanaya had already started packing and was almost done. Carefully placing the fragile things in newspaper and placing them in the box to my side I carefully fold her outfits and place them in another box. 

I had managed to fill two boxes of the stuff in the closet and moved on to other things around the room. Kanay had finished refolding her clothes and putting them in a box once I had finished the rest of her room. By then it was eight and I needed to get back before Dave starts to worry. Kanaya thanks me and I head out and down the road to the place where I am now living.

Walking through the door Dave was sitting on the couch watching what seems to be Supernatural. He looks up as I walk through the door. " Hey, you're back late." I take off my shoes and place them against the wall. "It's only eight fuck ass and why do you care if i'm out late?" I look over to him crossing my arms. His stoic stare and mirror shades looking back at me. "I'm just worried about you since now we are sharing a place." He looks back at the TV and I roll my eyes. 

Heading up to my room and walking through the door, I shut the door behind me and begin to take off my shirt and pants only leaving me in boxers. I then put on my gray sweater and flop down on my bed. Today was very tiring. Staring at the ceiling my eyelids soon grow heavy and sleep gets the best of me. 

Dave's P.O.V

Karkat walks away leaving me alone in the living room watching Supernatural. It was now ten and I decided to get some rest. Stopping by Karkat's room I open the door and see him passed out on his bed in a sweater and boxers. I smirk at the sight and pull a blanket over him. Getting to my room I take off my shirt leaving me only in my boxers and lay down on my bed. Pulling the covers over me, my phone vibrates. Picking it up I notice that Jake was messaging me. Strange, I think to myself and open up the message.  
"Hey Dave, I was wondering if you would mind if Dirk came over while I plan something for our one year anniversary?"  
"Sure, Dirk can come over. What time?"  
"I was thinking around lunch time if that's okay with you."  
"Sound good."  
"Thanks Dave. Goodbye now."  
"Bye English."  
Jake and Dirk had started dating during the game but then they had broke up. It's been almost two years since the game has ended and they decided to get back together. I couldn't believe it was already a year for them. I wonder what Jake had planned for Dirk? I should probably get some sleep if i'm gonna get up before Dirk gets here. Laying my head back I soon grow tired and fall asleep.

Karkat's P.O.V

My eyes open and I look besides me at the clock on the nightstand. It was nine in the morning. Getting up and stretching a bit I walk down the stairs to the kitchen. Getting to the kitchen and looking through the cabinets I find some pancake mix. Making the batter and pouring it on the pan on the stove into little circles, I hear someone come down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What's that amazing smell?" Dave says from behind me. "It's pancakes dumb ass." I say finishing up the last of the batter and putting the pancakes on a plate setting it on the table. "You gonna eat?" I say getting two more plates and some forks along with syrup. " You bet I am, especially since you made them." He says sitting down. 

I look at him and stand in shock. His body was so built compared to him, I couldn't help but blush at the sight. Walking to the table and sitting down I start to dig into the giant pancake mountain in the middle of the table. Dave starts on the pile too and I couldn't help but stare at him. Dave looks up and sees me staring, " Like what you see?" He says smirking and I couldn't help but blush at him. "Shut the fuck up Strider!" I say looking down at my food and begin to eat more. "Don't deny it. I know you want this Strider bod." He says looking back down at his food. I blush an even deeper shade of red and get up to put my plate in the sinks washing it.

Why was I acting like this around him? Is it possible that I have feelings for him? "Fuck off!" I say to him pushing all the thoughts to the back of my head. I walk back up to my room before Dave could make any more smart ass remarks. Laying in my bed the thoughts of me acting strange around Dave came back. Was it true that I like him? Liking him would make sense since I always act like this around him. Thinking of Dave and staring at the ceiling were all that I was doing but then I hear a knock on the door downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story and I hope you liked it. Sorry for it being short though.


	2. Chapter Two: The romantic night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has something planned for his and Dirk's one year annerversary. Dave and Karkat become a thing.

Jake's P.O.V

Tomorrow is mine and Dirk's one year anniversary. I have something romantic planned for him, but how will I get him out of the house for me to set up? I got it! Dirk can go visit Dave while I set up. But the question is if Dave is okay with that. I Sure hope he is.

Pulling out my phone I noticed it's already ten and I really hope Dave is up. Pulling up a new conversation, I begin to type Dave's number in. Then I quickly type my message. "Hey Dave, I was wondering if you would mind if Dirk came over while I plan so.ething for our one year anniversary?" 

((Time skip to end of conversation))

I put down my phone and sigh in relief that Dave has answer and accepted to my request. It's getting late, maybe I should maybe go to bed. I then begin to walk up the stairs to mine and Dirk's shared bedroom. I was gonna tell Dirk that I wanted him to go visit with Dave since they haven't seen each other in a long time. Although I wasn't gonna tell him that I have something planned for him.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, I make my way to the bedroom all the way in the back. Tomorrow was gonna be the best day of my life other than everyday I'm with Dirk. I get to the door and opened it. Walking inside I see that Dirk is on the bed with his computer. He spots me and sets his laptop to his side.

Dirk's P.O.V

Jake has been downstairs for a while now. Maybe he fell asleep on the couch, but I should probably go down and see if he's okay. Before I could set my computer down and get up, the door opens and I look up to see Jake standing in the doorway. I smile and get up setting my computer down and walking up to him. 

I wrap my arms around his waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Finally decided to join me." I say pulling him close to me. "Umm, if you don't mind, could you go visit Dave for a while?" I think about the question and reply saying, "Sure, I'll go see my lil' bro." I say pressing my lips to his. He instantly kisses back and wraps his arms around my neck. Pulling away, Jake smiles.

Jake's P.O.V

After pulling away I smile up at Dirk and pull myself closer to him. While doing this I accidentally grind against him, getting a moan from him. "I'm so sorry Dirk I didn't mea..." I say quickly but was quickly cut off by his lips pressing up against mine. Dirk pulls away and puts his mouth to my neck biting all over. I gasp and begin to moan as Dirk stops and looks at me. "Now we are even." He says smirking and heading to the closet.

Dirk slips off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. He turns around and catches me staring at him. He smirks and says, "you like what you see?" I blush like crazy and try to pry my eyes off him but couldn't. He walks up to me and puts his hands on the bottom rim of my shirt. "You should take this off." He says pulling it up over my head, causing me to blush even more.

Throwing the shirt to the side, Dirk undoes my pants and slips them off leaving me in my boxers. "Now that's better." He says and wraps his arms around my waist. I blush deeper if that's even possible and wrap my arms around him. He pecks me on the lips and pulls away. "We should probably get some rest." He says picking my up bridal style and setting me down on the bed. 

Dirk crawls in besides me and pulls me on top of him. I bury my face in his chest and and wrap an arm around him, leaving the other as a pillow under my head. I look up at him one last time before sleep gets the best of me.

Dirk's P.O.V

I wake up to a sleeping Jake ontop of me. I smile and kiss his forehead. I look to the bedside clock and see that it's ten and I should probably get ready so I don't be late. I nudge Jake a little and his sleepily eyes slowly wake up. "Well goodmornin' sleeping beauty." I say pecking him on the lips. He yawns and looks up, "What time is it?" He says looking around for a clock. "Ten." I say in reply. He moves so I can get up and I walk to the closet. 

I pull out a black tank top with an orange hat on it and then black skinny jeans. I put them on and look at Jake. He looks up and smiles. I smile back and buckle my pants up. "When am I supposed to be at Dave's?" I say finding some socks. "I told him around lunch time." Jake gets up and finds some clothes too. I slip on my orange high top converse and look over at Jake . He put on the usual clothing he had everyday: a white shirt with a green skull on it, a green button up, and tan shorts. I walk up behind him and put my arms around his waist and whisper in his ear, "Hey cutie." He turns around and wraps his arm around my neck gently kissing me. 

I pull away and check the time. It's almost eleven, I got to go. "I gotta go, bye cutie." I quickly kiss him and head out the bedroom door and downstairs. Grabbing the keys to my orange truck, Jake meets me at the front door. "Have fun, i'll see you later." He pecks my lips and i'm off. I hop in my truck and start the engine. Driving off into the distance.

Jake's P.O.V

I kiss Dirk and watch him drive off. As soon as he is out of sight, I quickly go to the spare bedroom and open the closet finding the candles and fake rose petals I had gotten a few days ago. Walking back downstairs I set them down on the table in the living room and grab the keys to my green Toyota. Hoping in, I drive over tot he movie store down the road. Looking around at the romance movies, I see one that I have seen and loved. The movie is called Footloose and it's amazing. Though I love any movie I see, so I don't know if it's actually good. I buy the movie and head to the grocery store. I looked around in the frozen deserts and found the ice cream. I knew Dirk loved chocolate and so do I . 

After leaving the grocery store it was around twelve and I decided to get some luch while I was out and about before finishing my shopping. I took out my phone before I start the car and text Jane and Roxy to see if they want to join, "Hey Janey, I was wondering if you and Roxy would like to go out to lunch with me?" I wait a bit for her answer, hoping she does. "Sure Jake, is it just gonna be you?"  
"Ya, Dirk is off at his brother Dave's."  
"Cool, where do you want to meet?"  
"I saw this new pizza place down the road, want to go there?"  
"Sure be there in a bit."  
"See ya." I set my phone down and start the car. Driving down the road I make it the the pizza shop and await for the girls.

Dirk's P.O.V

I get to Dave's an hour after I left and It's about twelve. I walk up to the door and knock. I wait a bit before Dave opens the door. "Hey lil' man." I say walking in and turns as Dave shuts the door. I sit on the couch and Dave does the same. "How you been?" I say looking over at him. He shrugs and replies, "The usual, you?"  
"The same as I have always been." I hear footsteps come down the stairs and look in that direction. A short nubby horned troll comes into the living room. "Karkat, this is my brother Dirk, Dirk this is my roommate Karkat." Dave says looking at Karkat. The way Dave is looking at him makes me think that they are dating. Karkat walks off into what seems to be the kitchen and I turn to Dave. "So how long have you guys been together?" I say looking at him. "What, no we aren't dating." Dave says a little sadly and I raise an eyebrow. "Then you like him." He looks down and says, "Ya, I like him." He looks back up and over to the kitchen.

I pat him on the back, "Hey if you ever need any help getting him to like you, then you know who to call." He smiles. "Thanks Dirk." He says before getting up, "Do you want anything?"  
"Apple juice." I say and he nods heading into the kitchen.

Karkat's P.O.V

I walk into the kitchen without saying hi to Dave's brother and sit down at the table. I heard them talking. I was shocked when I heard Dave say he likes me. That couldn't be true. Dave walks into the kitchen and I look up at him. "Did you hear anything?" He says a little concerned. "Only the part where you said you like me." I say and he blushed a bit before turning around. Dave Strider was blushing, I made him blush! "Oh." He says opening the fridge and grabbing what seems to be two bottles of apple juice. "Do you like me?" I say getting up and walking towards him. He doesn't say anything and I come closer. "Dave fucking Strider, I asked you a question." He nods his head up and down and that was all I need. I came closer and quickly pressed my lips up against his. He at first stood in shock and then kissed me back. 

After a few minutes, I pull away and look at him. I turn around and begin to walk away but he caught my wrist. He pulled me back and kissed me. I kissed back almost instantly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Dirk's P.O.V

I walk in the kitchen to see what was taking Dave too long and I stood in the doorway, I said nothing. Dave noticed me and pulled away from Karkat. "Dirk. How long have you been there?" Dave says letting go of Karkat. "A few seconds." I say looking at Karkat, who was blushing madly. I look back at Dave and look at the time. It was almost four and I wondered when Jake wanted me home. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jakes number.

Jake's P.O.V

Jane and Roxy get here and we head in. Sitting down and ordering what we wanted I try to start a conversation. "How you guys been?" I ask looking at the both of the on the other side of the booth. "Good." Roxy says. "Good, how are you?" Jane says and I look at her. "Good."

((Timeskip))

Walking out of the pizza place, I say goodbye to Jane and Roxy and head off to my car. I had to go to one more place. Right now it's two. Getting to the [arty store I look for lanterns and grab a few of them. I pay for them and head home. By the time I get home it was three. I quickly set up and hear my phone ring. It was Dirk, so I answered. "Hello."  
"Hey, I was wondering when you want me to come back."  
"You can come now if you want."  
"Okay, be there in an hour."  
"See ya."

I hang up and turn off the lights and head to the kitchen to make some popcorn. I could here a truck pull in as I set the popcorn on the table. I walk out and shut the door meeting Dirk. "Hey Jake." He says giving me a little kiss. "Close your eyes." I say and he does so. I carefully lead through the door and to the living room. "Open your eyes." He does so and stood in shock. "Happy one year Dirk." Dirk looks at me and kisses me quickly. I kiss back and wrap my arms around him. I pull away and bring him to the couch. I sit on his lap and turn on the movie. 

Halfway through the movie, our little cuddling turns into full on making out. Dirk shoves his tongue into mine and explores all around, leaving no where unexplored. We pull away and cuddle more. Dirk pushes me down on the couch and gets on top of me. He begins to bite my neck and I gasp at first and then moans come shortly after. Dirk puts a hand up my shirt trying to pull it off. He takes it off along with his shirt and goes back to biting and sucking everywhere on the top half of my body, turning me into a moaning mess.

Dirk pulls off his pants and mine, then begins to kiss me all over. I wait for when he was caught off guard and I push him off. "Gotta catch me first." I say and ran around the house. Dirk ran after me and finally got me. He pushed me up against the wall in the hallway upstairs and continues what he was doing before. I flip him around and I do want he was doing to me. I grind up against him and he gasps. I smile and grind more making him a big moaning mess. 

"Bed...room...now." He says between moan and I kiss him while walking to the bedroom. I pushed him up against the wall and began to grind up against him some more. "Jaaakkkee." He says moaning my name with each grind. He pushes me on the bed and gets on top of me. "Mine turn." he says before biting all over my body and tugging at my boxers.

Dave's P.O.V

I lay on the couch with Karkat on top of me, cutely sleeping. I looked at his horn and grabbed it. Karkat moaned in his sleep and I was shocked. I begin to rub his horn, with results as him being a moaning mess. He the wakes up and looks at me, he growls. "No." He says before laying back down. I poke his horn and he gets up, hovering over me. "Why do you sexually moan when someone touches your horn?" I ask looking up at him. "Cause every troll does. You are forbidded to touch my horns unless I say so." I reach up and grab the horn, rubbing it slowly. "Daaavvveee." He moans out and stops me. "This is fun." I say looking at him. "No it's not! You don't do that for fun." He says getting all defensive and getting up. I grab him by the wrist and pull him back on me. "Fine I will stop, now lets get to bed." I say cuddling him. He cuddles back and I kiss his forehead slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to create a new chapter each day. Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	3. Chapter Three: Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya moves into Roses. Dirk and Jake stay home all day together.

Kanaya's P.O.V

Loading the last box in my car, I walk to the drivers seat door and get in. Driving down to the address that Rose had gave me, I turn on the radio and begin to sing along. A few minutes later, I finally make it to Rose's. Parking the car outside of her house, I step out and grab what I can carry, which is two boxes. Rose opens the door and takes a box. "Hi Kanaya! Just bring that box up here." She says leading me to what seems to be an empty room. "We will store your boxes here until we can get them all unpacked, our room is down here." She sets down the box and so do I, then she lead me down the hall to the bedroom.

After taking a few trips, me and Rose manage to get everything in the house. All I have to do is get settled in. I begin to bring my clothes to my new room and put them away in the empty dresser that Rose had put in there. After that was done, Rose helped me with my sewing equipment and said that this spare room was mine for my sewing stuff. "Rose dear, could you please help me set up this rack?" I say looking over at Rose, taking out the clothing rack in the long box in front of me.

She nods and comes over grabbing some parts and putting them together. We finished about ten minutes later and I packed more of my things.

A few hours later I was finally settled in. "Thank you Rose." I say before kissing her forehead. She smiles as she begins to write one of the many books she has been working on. "No problem. I'm glad your staying with me." She looks up at me and then back down to the giant book. 

Dirk's P.O.V

I wake up with Jake on top of me. I stroke a hand on his head and play with his hair. He moves a bit and soon wakes up. "Goodmornin' sunshine." I say kissing his head. Jake yawns and cuddles close to me. "Are we doing anything today?" He asks and looks up. "Not that I know of, why?" I say pulling him close. He smiles and buries his face in my chest. "Can we stay here and cuddle all day?" He says softly and looks up. I look down at him and gently peck him on the lips before answering. "As long as I'm with you, I'm okay with anything." He blushes and buries his face back into my chest.

I pet his hair and start to hum. I then sing.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." I begin to hum again and Jake looks up at me. "That was beautiful, Dirk." He smiles and quickly presses his lips to mine. I smile too and kiss him back. Pulling away he gets up and my face blushes instantly. "Umm, Jake. You're naked." I say wide eyed. He looks down and then back up. "Oh, I guess I forgot to put clothes back on last night." He says heading to the closet and grabbing a pair of boxers and puts them on. I get up too and was also naked. This time it was Jake's turn to blush. I slip on my boxers and come over to him.

I pull him close and whisper into his ear, "Thanks for yesterday. It was real romantic and fun." He smiles and we connect our lips together. Pulling away, we both head downstairs and on to the couch. Jake turns on the movie from yesterday and restarts it. I lay down on the couch and Jake crawls over me and cuddles my chest. I could feel his body warmth and smiled. 

Halfway through the movie, Jake had fallen asleep. I was wide awake and couldn't do much since I was under him. I carefully stroke his hair and smile and I watch as he squirms around. 'He's so cute when he does that.' I think to myself and kiss his forehead.

Rose's P.O.V

I was glad that Kanaya had moved in. We have been together for a while and I thought this would be a great leap in our relationship. Sitting down at my desk, I grab a pen and begin to write in the new book I'm writing. Lately, I have been having serious writers block. Kanaya had left to make sure she didn't forget anything at her old place. 

After a while of writing, Kanaya had gotten home and we sat together on the couch watching a movie. We were watching a marathon of Harry Potter. Kanaya had soon fell asleep in my lap and I stayed up until the last movie. After the last movie was over, I carefully picked up Kanaya and carried her to bed. Climbing in I cuddle her and soon fall asleep.

Jake's P.O.V

I wake up the couch with no sign of Dirk anywhere. Walking around and calling his name, I find him sleeping on the bed. I crawl in and cuddle up against his bare chest and kiss his chest before closing my eyes again.

I wake up and Dirk was still sleeping. I check the time on my phone and it was two in the afternoon. How long was I sleeping? How long was dirk sleeping. I break from my train of thought when Dirk's body moves and he slowly opens his eyes. "Good afternoon, Dirk." I say pressing my lips up to his. Dirk sleepily kisses back. I pull away and smile and he blinks the sleep away from his eyes. 

I get up and he does as well. We head down to the living room and sit on the couch again watching TV and not falling asleep. We watched a few movies and when I started to get tired I checked the time. The clock say one in the morning. I look up to Dirk passed out. I pounce and his eye shoot open as he fell to the floor. "Wake up!" I say playfully and wrestle a little with him.

After getting my ass kicked, I break free from Dirk's grip and run off. I make it to the bedroom and sit down on the bed. Dirk busts through the door and pushes he back on the bed getting on top of me. We wrestle a little more and soon settle down. Laying on his chest, I begin to trace the outline of his chest. Dirk strokes a hand through my hair and I look up. He smiles before kissing me. I kiss him back and soon he breaks away. I lay back down on his chest and soon fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. The next one will also be short as well. I've been having writers block a lot. Hope you like this chapter!


	4. Chapter Four: Drunkin' babes and playing men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy get's Jane drunk. Dirk plays with Jake. They both lead to the same thing in the end.

Jane's P.O.V

All around town there have been signs to a fair coming this weekend. Maybe I could get Roxy, Jake, and Dirk to come. "Hey Roxy." I call from down the stairs walking in the door and putting up my keys. "Yeah Janey?" A familiar voice says as she walks down the stairs. Roxy had her cat my her legs. The cat's name is Vodka Mutini. I always wondered if Roxy was sober or not when she thought of that name. "Do you want to go to the fair this weekend?" I ask as she sits down on the couch with a vodka bottle in her hand. "Can I bring this?" She says looking at her alcohol. I nod and she smiles, "Then I'll go." She says while taking another sip of her drink.

I come over and sit next to her. "I was thinking of asking Dirk and Jake if they wanted to go too, maybe have a double date?" She sets down her bottle and picks up Vodka Mutini. "Yeah, that will be fun."  
"Okay let me just text them." I grab my phone and go to Jake's and mine conversations. I type a message quickly and send it awaiting for a reply. "Hey Jake! I was wondering if you and Dirk would like to go to the fair with me and Roxy and maybe have a double date?"  
"Hi Jane. Ya we would love to go."  
"Okay, meet at my place at five Saturday night."  
"Okay see you then."  
"Bye Jake. See you then." 

I lock my phone and set it aside. "They said they were coming." I say looking over at Roxy. "Great!." She says picking back up her vodka and taking a giant gulp of it. Vodka Mutini purrs and cuddles up against Roxy.

Dirk's P.O.V 

Me and Jake were cuddling when all of a sudden, his phone goes off. "Who is that?" I ask pulling him closer, not wanting to let go. "Jane, she wants to know if we would like to go to the fair this weekend, on a double date or something like that."  
"Cool, do you want to go?"  
"Only if you want to."  
"I want to go."  
"Okay, then we'll go." 

I pull Jake closer and begin to bite his neck and play around with him while he talks to Jane. Jake has gotten good in controlling his moans, but hasn't mastered it completely. Every here and there he will let out a moan which would only make me want to play around with him more. Jake moans louder and digs his nails into my back. I could feel something like water trickle down my spine. I let it be and continue to tease Jake. "Dirk! It's no fun when you tease me, just do whatever you want without making me want it more." Jake pouts and digs his nails deeper. I didn't seem to mind, "It's not fun when I can't do some teasing." I say and go back to playing. 

When I thought that Jake suffered enough, I stopped and quickly and sloppily connect my lips to his. He loosens his grip on my back and pulls himself closer, accidentally grinding against me. I let out a load moan and lay him on his back without breaking the kiss. Jake squirms and wraps his arms around my neck. I put a hand by his head and the other on his hip, sticking my tongue into Jake's mouth. I explore every part of his mouth, leaving no place unexplored.

Roxy's P.O.V

I open the fridge and grab another bottle of vodka. It was my fifth whole bottle today and I'm wasted as fuck. Janey sits on the couch looking for a movie to put on. "Janey, Janey." I call out and sit down on her lap. I take a sip of my drink before smashing my lips to hers. I pull away and begin to bite and kiss her neck. "Roxy are you drunk? You only do this when you're drunk." I dont reply and take another sip before going back to what I was doing. "C'mon Janey, have a drink with me. Please." I almost beg and she sighs and mumbles, "Fine." I got excited and handed her my half empty bottle and open the other I brought out.

A few drinks later, Janey was hammered. I love it when I get her drunk. She is not as tense when she's sober. I begin to play a game with her and bring her up to the bedroom. I throw her on the bed and get on top of her. I take off her shirt and then bite all around her, making her a moaning mess. She kept moaning my name and digging her nails into my back. I begin to tease more and more until she couldn't take it anymore and pulled my lips to hers.

Jake's P.O.V

I wake up alone. Where is Dirk? I look around the bedroom and he wasn't there. I walk down the stairs and still no sign of Dirk. Walking into the living room, I see a piece of paper on the table.  
"Gone to the store. Be back before noon. Love ya."  
I set the note aside and look at the time. It was only eight. I lay down on the couch and put on a movie. Watching the movie, I soon fall back asleep.

I wake up again, but this time to Dirk walking through the door. I lay back down and close my eyes again, pretending to sleep. I could feel Dirk staring at me. He was about a foot away from the couch and was just staring. He notices that I wasn't asleep and bites my neck causing me to moan and shoot my eyes open. "I knew you weren't asleep." He exclaims and sits on the other side of the couch.

I sit up and turn my body to face him. He smiles and pulls me onto him. I snuggle into his chest and close my eyes. "You make weird noises when I bite your ear." He says wrapping his arms around me. I don't reply and instead keep my eyes closed and fall back asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will be longer now that I don't have writers block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter Five: Cotton candy and vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane, Roxy, Jake, and Dirk go to the fair. Roxy brings a bunch of vodka and everyone gets drunk.

Jake's P.O.V

I sit up on the bed and look at the time. It was almost four. Oh no! We gotta get to Jane and Roxy's in an hour. "Dirk! Dirk! Wake up!" I say shaking him slightly. He opens an eye and pulls me on top of him. "Dirk, this isn't the time for playing. We gotta go." Dirk opens his eyes and looks up at me. "Where are we going?" He says sitting up a bit. "To Jane and Roxy's to go to the fair. Come on, get up." I get off him and try to pull him off the bed, but couldn't. I wasn't strong enough to lift him up. I give up and go change. 

Looking out of the corner of my eye, Dirk was sitting up and watching me. "Aren't you gonna get ready instead of standing there and watching me change." I say without turning around. I could hear him get up, then I felt cold hands touch my chest and I shook a little bit but then calmed down. Dirk pressed his lips to my bare back and turned me around. I turn and before I could say something, Dirk quickly pressed his lips to mine. 

I kissed him back, dropping my shirt and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Stop distracting me so I can get ready." I say pulling away from him and putting my shirt on. Dirk pouts and sits down on the bed. "Are you ready?" I said turning around and putting on my shoes. He nods and does the same. Walking outside, we both get into Dirk's truck and drive off.

While Dirk was driving I lean over and kiss his neck. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it and keeps on driving. Soon getting to Jane and Roxy's, Dirk stops the car out front and looks over to me. "I can't distract you while you're getting ready but you can distract me while I'm driving?" He says grabbing my hand. "I don't think that's fair." He presses his lips to mine and pulls me closer to him.

Jane's P.O.V

I look out the window after I hear a familiar truck pull up. Dirk and Jake were here. "Roxy! Come on, Dirk and Jake are waiting." I call up the stairs and wait for her to come. "I'm coming Janey." I hear before a drunkin' Roxy almost falls down the stairs. I walk her towards the door and out to Dirk's truck. I notice that Roxy has a bag with her. "Roxy, what's in the bag?" I ask pointing to the bag. "My vodka." She says before hopping into the back of the truck.

Roxy's P.O.V

"Hey Jakey." I say jumping in the car. "Hey Dirky." They both look and nod. Jane shuts the door and Dirk drives off. "Who's ready to party!" I hell and hold up my vodka. Jane grabs my bag and takes away my vodka. "Janey no, don't take away my boobs *hic* I mean booze." I reach out for them but Jane pulls them further away from my reach. "Janey!" I pout and start to whimper. Jake looks back, "Roxy, I don't think you need any alcohol." He says and I ignore him still reaching for my booze.

I finally give up and sit back, looking out the window. We finally get to the fair and I hop out and grab my bag as quick as I could. Jane gives up on keeping alcohol away from me and lets me have it.

"Come on guys, let's have some fun. I brought vodka for every one." I say holding up the bag. "Rox, I'm not gonna drink that." Dirk says wrapping an arm around Jake. Jake nods in agreement and so does Jane. "Just one bottle? I promise I will stop asking." I look at them and pout a bit. But it doesn't work because they all shake their heads. "Hey, let's have some fun!" Jane says grabbing Dirk and Jake before she grabs me and go to the rides. Dirk and Jake go on the zipper and I could hear Jake scream the whole time. Me and Janey though went on every ride we saw. 

"Please guys. Just have one." I say for the fivehundreth time we were there. Jake walks up to me, "Fine Roxy, if it would make you happy." I smile and hand him a big bottle of vodka. Dirk comes forward and agrees as well. Then Janey comes up. "Who's ready to party!" I yell taking another sip of my bottle.

Jake's P.O.V

The whole time we were at the fair, Roxy has been trying to get us to drink. I couldn't take it anymore. So the final time she asked, I walked up to her and took a bottle. I began to drink it and Dirk walks by me to Roxy. He takes a bottle and so does Jane. I was the first to finish the bottle and was shit-faced. Jane wasn't and neither was Dirk. I guess they have built up a tolerance for it. "Hey Dirk, wanna ditch and head home and do something?" I say playing with Dirk's collar.

Dirk looks down at me and smirk's, "What will we be doing?" He says wrapping an arm around me. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I say before kissing all over his neck. "We can leave in a little bit, lets hang out a little while more." I nod my head and we walk more. While walking around the fair with every one, Jane spots a cotton candy shop and we stop there. Each of us got cotton candy and started to fuck shit up. It was ten before we decided to leave the fair. Dirk was the only one that was good enough to drive so he hopped in and took Jane and Roxy home. 

"I want to take you somewhere." Dirk says before driving off. I look over at him, "Where."  
"You'll see." Driving around we make it to the outskirts of town and park on a field that shows you a great view of the city. "This place is beautiful." I say looking over at Dirk who took the key out of the truck and got out. I got out with him and we both sat on the tailgate of the truck. I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps an around me, pulling me close.

We sat there for hours. It was one in the morning before we got back in the car and got home. Getting in the bedroom, I take off my clothes except for my boxers. When Dirk walks in I pull off his shirt and he looks at me. I then pull of his pants and I push him down on the bed. "Is this what you were talking about earlier?" Dirk says looking into my eyes. I smile and nod my head before connecting out lips together.

Jane's P.O.V

Once Dirk drops us off. Roxy takes off my shirt and begins to make out with me as soon as I shut the door. "Roxy..." I say but then was cut off. We stumble towards the bedroom and Roxy was in her bra and underwear. I was in my skirt and bra. She pushes me down on the bed and gets on top of me. Roxy then begins to take off my skirt and kisses me all over.

I was buzzed and she was too. The fair was fun and I am happy that we all got to go together and hang out. We haven't done that in a while. During the game, we just knew each other online, until we met before the game ended. But there were a lot of deaths going on and we didn't have the time for hanging out. A lot was happening, but now that we can see each other, I was glad.

Roxy manages to take all my clothes off and connects our lips together. Pulling away, she takes off the rest of her clothes and we begin to make out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than the last on but not that much. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter Six: The extreme hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets a horrible hangover and Dirk tries to comfort him. Jake doesn't remember anything that had happened last night, but it slowly comes back to him. Dave and Karkat wake up the next morning after Dirk had visited and become a thing. John and Vriska go out to see a Nic Cage movie.

Jake's P.O.V

I woke up this morning, (or I thought it was morning) with a massive headache. Dirk was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked up as soon as I sat up. "Goodmornin' or should I say good afternoon." He says before giving me a little kiss. "What time is it?" I ask rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Three in the afternoon." He says getting up. "My head is pounding." I say rubbing my temples and getting up. I felt a little light headed so I sat back down. "Dude, that's the effect of a hangover." Dirk walks over to me and sits on the edge of the bed next to me.

I lay my head back and look at the ceiling. "What's a hangover?" I ask looking back up at Dirk."  
"Are you serious?" He says looking towards me, "You've never had a hangover before?"  
"I never had alcohol before."  
"That's it, we are having more alcohol." Dirk says getting up, "I will be right back. I'm gonna get some beer and vodka and other things like that." Dirk walks out of the bedroom before I could protest. I pulled the blanket back over my head and closed my eyes.

Dirk's P.O.V

I woke up at around noon this morning and Jake was still asleep. I went downstairs, get some breakfast and went back upstairs after. Jake still wasn't up and it was two-thirty. I sit at the edge of the bed and wait til' Jake woke up.

He finally did at three. He complained of a headache and I told him that was a hangover. I almost flipped my shit when he said that he had never had alcohol before. I jumped off the bed and left. I was heading to the store to get every kind of alcohol I could find. Grabbing all sorts of things, I head home.

Walking through the door I yell up the stairs to Jake. "Jake! Come downstairs!" I set all the things I got on the table in the kitchen and wait for Jake to come down. He steps in the kitchen and looks at the table. "Dirk, what is this?" He says signaling towards the table. I look at him, "Alcohol, we are trying all of it." I say grabbing a bunch of cups and setting them on the table next to the drinks.

I grab a beer bottle and open it. "Here, try this." I say handing it to Jake. I open another one and drink it all. Jake takes a sip and then gulps it down. I grab a bottle of sangria and pored a glass. I hand it to Jake who gulps it down and I finish the bottle off. 

After a few hours of doing this. Jake was completely wasted and I was only a little drunk. I had built up a tolerance for alcohol and I don't get drunk that easily. Jake on the other hand, hasn't drank any of it before last night. I wonder if he remembers what happened. If he doesn't it will soon come back to him. "Hey Jake, do you by chance remember anything from last night. He looks over at me and thinks. "I remember Roxy giving me vodka, but I don't remember anything after that." I smirk and almost laugh. "Why what happened?" Jake says raising an eyebrow. "Nothing. You'll remember soon enough." I say grabbing another bottle and gulping it down.

Dave's P.O.V

I wake up in my bed with some unknown warmness cuddling around me. I look down and see a sleeping Karkat on top of me. I shake him slightly, "Karkat wake up. Kitkat, Karkles, come on." I whine trying to wake him up. I then remembered his horns and what they do. I move my hand up slowly and grab hold. Karkat moans in his sleep. I kind of sounded like he was saying my name. I then beging to rub his horn and his eye quickly open. "Dave! What the fuck did I tell you last night!" He says getting off of me and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You wouldn't wake up, so I did that to wake you up.  
"You don't do that to wake some one up, you do that when you want to..." He trails off and I raise an eyebrow looking at him.

Karkat looks down and fiddles with his hands. "When you want to what?" I say getting closer to him. He looks over at me, "When you want to have physical contact with a troll, you touch their horns." Karkat blushes deeply and I pull him to a hug. "So I can't play around?"  
"I never said that, I just..."  
"You just what?"  
"Don't touch my horns unless you want me to do something that I can't control."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Sex Dave, I can't control myself when my horns are being touched." Karkat blushed deeper and got up. He walked out of the room and I followed after him.

Karkat went into the bathroom and locked the door. "Kitkat, open up." I say knocking on the door. "No, fuck you." He yells from the other side. "Kitkat please."  
"Stop fucking calling me that, I'm not candy."  
"Just open up before I kick down the door." I hear a click and I open the door. Karkat was sitting on the floor with his face in his knees. I sit next to him and lean my head on his shoulder. He looks over at me, "What the fuck are you doing?" He pushes me away. I look over at him. "Trying to comfort you." I say pulling him into a hug. He doesn't push me away but instead hugs me back.

Karkat's P.O.V

Dave pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Why do you always wear shades?" I ask reaching towards them. Dave quickly moves my hand out of the way. "No. Don't touch my shades." I then tackle him, he banged his head on the floor. The impact made his shades fly off and hit the ground next to him. I stand in awe once I saw his beautiful crimson eyes. 

Dave pushes me off him and grabs his shades. He leaves the bathroom and heads to his room. I follow after him and knock on the door. "Dave, please open the door."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"My eyes, you probably hate me now."  
"Why the fuck would I hate you?"  
"The color of my eyes are not normal. I'm a demon." Dave wasn't a demon. If anything I was. I've always been an outcast.

I knock on the door harder. "Dave fucking Strider! Open this door or I will knock it down." He opened the door and sat on his bed. I come in front of him and lift his head up. I quickly kiss him. He kisses back and he pulls me ontop of him.

Pulling away, I give him a hug. "Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Don't anyone tell you otherwise." I pull away and look at him. I then take off his shades, he allows me too and I look into his eyes. He pulls me onto his lap and kisses all over my neck. Then he begins to bite my neck. I squeal a little and then begin to pur. Dave stops and looks at me. “You’re so cute when you pur.”  
“Fuck off.” I stick up my middle finger at him and begin to kiss him.

Dave pulls away, “Are we like a thing now?”  
“Do you want to be?”  
“Yea.”  
“I do too.” I say before kissing him again.

Jake’s P.O.V

Dirk and I both finished the alcohol he bought by two in the morning. “I’m gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, aren’t I?” I look over a Dirk. We were both on the bed cuddling, we were both drunk too. “Ya, good luck with that.” He says before connecting his lips to mine. I bury my face into his chest and I soon fall asleep.

John’s P.O.V

I walk over to the stairs. "Vriska could you come here for a second please." I yell up and go to sit down on the couch. She walks down the stairs and sits in my lap. "Hey do you want to see a NIC Cage movie later?" I ask wrapping my arms around her. "Sure. Which one."  
"That's the thing. I don't know which one either."  
"How about Ghost Rider?" Vriska looks up at me and smiles. "That's a good one. Okay we'll see that." I say SMILING back and giving her a hug. 

I take out my phone and look for places that are selling Nic Cage movies. There was one down the road a little bit. "I'll be back. Gonna go get the movie." I say getting up and grabbing the keys. 

Vriska's P.O.V

John leaves and I go back into the bedroom. I get out of my clothes and put on shorts and a long shirt. I walk back downstairs and head into the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab a soda. 

Once the drink was finished, I could hear John walking through the door. I walk out of the kitchen and I to the living room. "Hey John." I say sitting on the couch. John goes over to the TV and puts a disc in the DVD player. He comes and sits next to me on the couch. I cuddle up to him and he turns on the TV. 

We watch the movie and John had made popcorn. I threw one at him and he caught it in his mouth. I smiled and nuzzled against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven: Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Roxy get kicked out of their apartment because of Roxy being drunk and disturbing the neighbors. Dirk and Jake decided to take the girls in.

Jane's P.O.V

I wake up to a knock on the door. I get up and answer it, no one was there. All there was, is an envelope addressed to me and Roxy. I pick it up and walk back in. "Roxy! We got mail." I yell up the stairs and wait for Roxy to come down. "I'm comin' Janey." I could hear and then she came in and sat down next to me on the couch. I open the envelope and read aloud.

By the end of the letter, me and Roxy were in tears. We had two weeks to pack up and leave. We didn't know where to go. I pull Roxy close to me and wipe away her tears, as well as mine. I couldn't believe this. "We have to call someone." Roxy says through her sobs. "Who though."  
"Dirk and Jake, they could probably help us." I nod and grab my phone and hope Jake picks up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey... Jake."  
"Jane? What's wrong. Are you crying?"  
"Yes, can me and Roxy stay at your place for a while?"  
"Sure. You can come tomorrow."  
"Okay thanks. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."  
"Okie dokie then. See you tomorrow Janey."  
"See you too. Bye."  
"Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned to Roxy. "We can stay with them for a little until we get our own place." She halfheartedly smiled and pulled in for a hug. I hug her back and stroke her hair. "We should start packing for tomorrow." I say pulling away and getting up. She nods and gets up as well.

Dirk's P.O.V

I walk into the living room and see Jake on the phone. Once he was off I walked up to him. "Who was that?" I ask sitting next to him. "Jane. She asked if her and Roxy could stay her for a while."  
"Do you know why?"  
"No, but she said she would tell me tomorrow. I said they could."  
"Okay, we should get the spare bedroom ready." Jake gets up and heads up the stairs. I follow and go into the bedroom closest to the stairs. 

After a few hours of setting up the girls bedroom, me and Jake head to our room and get ready for bed. I get out of my pants and shirt, so does Jake. Leaving the both of us in our boxers. I crawl into the bed and Jake cuddles against me. I could feel his body warmth and smiled as I gently closed my eyes.

Roxy's P.O.V

We finally got everything packed up by two. Me and Jane went into our room and laid down. Jane rested on my chest and fell asleep. I on the other hand, was wide awake and staring at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep. It was my fault we got kicked out. My stupid addiction to alcohol got us no place to live. Everything is my fault.

Jane's P.O.V

I wake up early in the morning and see that Roxy is already up. I get up and walk over to my phone. Jake has texted.  
"Hey Janey. Me and Dirk are gonna come over at noon to help you guys move."  
"Okay, we'll be ready." I set my phone down and look over at Roxy, "The boys will be here at noon."  
"Ok."  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"It's my fault."  
"What's your fault?"  
"It's my fault we got kicked out."

I walk over to her and wipe the tears off her face. "It's not your fault." I say and kiss her. Roxy stops crying and kisses back. "Okay." She says as I pull away. "They boys will be here soon." I say looking at the time. It's eleven thirty. 

Jake's P.O.V

We get to the girl's apartment and get out. We took Dirk's truck so we could fit a bunch of boxes in it and maybe do one load. I walk up to the door and Jane opens it without me knocking. "Hey Jake, come this way." Dirk had stayed in the truck to keep it warm, I went in her apartment and found a while bunch of boxes by the door.

After a while of bringing the boxes to Jane, Roxy, and Dirks cars. We finally finish and on our way to mine and Dirk's place. "Thanks guys for letting us stay." Jane says giving me and Dirk a hug. "No problem Janey, now may I ask why you guys need to stay here?"   
"Okay, remember the night we went to the fair? When we were drunk we kind of disturbed the neighbors and got many complaints. That wasn't the first time we've done that, well for me it was my first time but it was Roxy's ninth. So we got evicted." I nod and give her a hug as she starts to shed a few tears. Dirk did the same to Roxy as well. "You don't have to worry now, we will always be there for you when you're in trouble." I say to them both. They both nod and head off into the bedroom where they are now staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.


	8. Chapter Eight: Nic Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Vriska watch a Nicolas Cage movie marathon. Janey gets a second job, her and Roxy look for a place to call their own. Dirk and Jake visit Dave and Karkat.

John's P.O.V

"Hey Vris, can you come here real quick?" I say walking towards the living room. I set down the two bags in my hands on the table and wait for Vriska to come. I hear footsteps and turn around to see Vriska at the last step and in the living room. "Yea John?" She looks over towards me and sits on the couch. "Do you want to have a movie marathon this weekend?" I say holding up the bags. "Sure, what movies?"  
"I don't know, just maybe Nic Cage." I say casually and dump the bags on the ground. "John! OMG I love you so much." She says before tackling me. I fall to the ground and she gets up.

Nicolas Cage movies are the best. The first one we are gonna watch is Ghost Rider. I put the DVD in the player and head back to sit on the couch. I grab the remote and press play. Vriska cuddles up to me and I wrap an arm around her. I re-situate myself on the couch and watch the movie as it starts.

Vriska's P.O.V

I'm so happy that John offered to watch a Nicolas Cage marathon this weekend. I nearly killed him when I tackled him to the ground. The first movie John had put in, is Ghost Rider. I don't think that I have seen this one before. I've seen so many that I just don't remember the ones I haven't. Watching as the movie starts, I grab hold of John's arm and pull him close. I kiss his cheek and nuzzle my head in his neck. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I smile and watch as the movie begins.

Jane's P.O.V

I wake up next to a sleeping Roxy. It had been a week since me and her moved in with the boys. I've been trying to look for a place for me and Roxy to call our own, but they were all too much. I needed to get another job or something. I look around on my walks and found a small dinner that needed someone to waitress. I walked in and grabbed an application. I already have a job during the day and the dinner needed someone to work the night shift. Roxy has one job and works long hours.

I return home and set the application down on the kitchen table. I walk to my room and grab a pen. No one was home. Jake and Dirk were out shopping while Roxy was working. Sitting down at the kitchen table, I begin to fill out my application. By the time I was done, it was around seven and Dirk and Jake had just got home. Roxy should be coming home soon. She starts work at twelve and ends at eight. My day job starts at eight in the morning and ends at two in the afternoon. If I get this job, I will start at nine and end at one.

Dirk's P.O.V

Shopping wasn't the worst way I could spend my Saturday but there could have been way worse things I could be doing now. Jake needed to grab a few things around town and I offered to come and help him. It took Jake forever to find everything he needed. We left the house at four and it was almost six. Jake was the slowest shopper I have ever seen. We finally finish and it's almost seven. "God Jake, you're a slow shopper."  
"Sorry Dirk, you didn't have to come you know. I could have handled it on my own."  
"And if you did then you would be out past midnight."  
"Dirk I think you are over exaggerating. It wouldn't take me that long to shop. I only had to grab a few things."  
"Okay then, next time I won't come and I will be timing you." I smile and help bring the rest of the bags to the car. I open the driver side door for Jake and kiss him as he gets in. 

We get home at seven exact and bring everything in.  
Jane was in the kitchen filling out a paper. "Hey Jane, what you doing?" Jake says setting down the grocery bag he had in his hand on the counter. I set down my bags as Jane and Jake have a conversation and put away what we had bought. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." I say kissing Jake's cheek before making my ascend up the long stairs. Getting into my room, I take off my clothes. All except for my boxers and sit down on the bed. My phone rings and I pic it up. Why was Dave calling me this late? I answer, "Hey Dave, What's up?"  
"Hey Dirk, do you and Jake want to come visit Karkat and me tomorrow?"  
"Sure what time?"  
"Around lunch time. Me and Karkat are ordering pizza."  
"Okay that's cool, we'll be there."  
"Ok Bye."  
"Bye." I hang up and set down my phone.

Jake's P.O.V

"Wow Janey, you sure you can work two jobs?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"Okay, don't over work yourself. I'll be upstairs with Dirk." I walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. I can't believe Jane would want to work two jobs each day. If her and Roxy needed help, I would be there.

Walking into the bedroom, I notice Dirk is on the phone. He hasn't noticed me so I stand in the doorway and wait until he's done. Once he puts down his phone, I carefully walk in and sit next to him on the bed. "Who was that?" I ask resting my head on Dirk's shoulder. "Dave, he wanted to know if we wanted to hang out tomorrow."  
"What did you say?"  
"I told him we would be happy to go."  
"What time?"  
"around noon." I nod my head and Dirk wraps an arm around me, pulling me close to him.

Twelve O'Clock, great. Me and Dirk have been sitting here for hours on end doing nothing. I couldn't believe it. "Dirk honey, we have been sitting here for five hours doing nothing. How is that possible?"  
"Nothing's impossible."  
John's P.O.V

Three in the morning, wow. I can't believe Vriska and I have been watching Nicolas Cage for that long. "Vris you awake?" I look down at a sleeping Vriska and kiss her forehead. It was getting late and I was getting tired. So, I reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Then I pull a blanket over the sleeping Vriska on top of me and I soon close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

I wake up on the couch with no sign of Vriska anywhere. Maybe she woke up and went to the bedroom and fell asleep there. I get up and slowly wale down the hall and end up in the bedroom. I was right, Vriska was sound asleep on the bed. Carefully walking over, I notice it's one in the afternoon. "Vris, wake up." I say in a hushed voice. I put a hand on her shoulder and gently shake it. She wakes up and groans. "Why do I have to."  
"Vriska it's one in the afternoon."  
"Oh shit!"  
"What?"  
"I have work in an hour." She says jumping up and heading for the closet. She changes into her waitress outfit and runs downstairs. I follow her into the kitchen and she quickly starts to make lunch.

Vriska's P.O.V

I can't believe I slept till one. I'm lucky John woke me up or I wouldn't have a job. John worked at home, so he could work whenever he wanted. Me on the other hand. I work at a small dinner in town. The business is slow and we get the same costumers each day. Our manager quit last week, which put me in the manager spot and one short on waitresses. One girl came in to apply and we hired her. Today was her first day and I needed to show her around and how to do the job.

Ten minutes of two, shit! "Bye John." I say quickly and run out the door. It only took five minutes to get to the dinner but there was a lot of traffic today, great. I got to the place two minutes early and rushed inside. The new employee wasn't there yet, that was good. After ten minutes a woman walked in. "Hello, this is my first day on the job." She says and immediately I walk to the front to greet her. "Hi, my names Vriska, I'm your manager and i'll be showing you around." She shakes my hand and I show her around the place and give her a little info on each station. 

Dirk's P.O.V 

"Hello?"  
"Hey Dirk, it's Bro."  
"Oh, hey Bro. How's it going?"  
"Good. Dirk, can you come work at my shop tomorrow?"  
"What time, cause I have some plans."  
"Is five good?"  
"Ya, that's fine."  
"Okay see you tomorrow. Bye Dirk."  
"Bye Bro." I haven't talked to Bro in a few months. It was good to hear his voice again. He owns a workshop a few miles away, by Dave's place and I use to work for him. I quit because I wanted to get a job that pays well. 

I look at the time on my phone, ten O'Clock. Only one hour left until me and Jake have to head out. Speaking of Jake, where is he? I look around the bedroom and don't see him. Why did I sleep in this late? Walking out of the bedroom and to the hallway, I could hear the TV in the living room. he must be in there. Sure enough he was and was passed out. I sit next to him and wait a little before waking him up. 

Karkat's P.O.V 

"Kitkat, Kitkat. Time to get up. Come on." I hear a familiar voice and smile. I open my eyes to see Dave standing beside the bed. "Why can't I sleep?" I whine pulling the covers over my head. Dave pulls the blanket off me and picks me up. "What the fuck!?!?!? Dave what are you doing!?!?" He smirks and brings me to the bathroom. Before I knew it I was in freezing cold water. "DAVE FUCKING STRIDER!!!!!" I shout out, jumping straight out of the tub. I look over at Dave shivering. He was fucking laughing his ass off. 

I come up to him with a plan. I put my hands around his waist and turn us around. I connect our lips together and he wraps his arms around my neck. I walk him backwards towards the bathtub. When the time was right I let go of him and pushed him backwards. It didn't work very well, Dave quickly grabbed a hold of me and we both landed in the water. "You think you could have done that without me bringing you with me?" He says trying to get up. He couldn't though since I was on top of him. It was starting to get cold so I eventually got up and helped Dave get up.

"Why the fuck did you throw me in a bathtub full of cold ass water?!."  
"I don't know, I was gonna take a bath but I accidentally had the faucet on cold water and I didn't want to drain the tub and put more water in it and you were sleeping still, so I decided to put you in it." "That didn't work out too well since you are wet as well."  
"Ya but you are too." I stick my tongue out at him and run away. I ran around the house as Dave's right behind me.

He finally catches me and throws me on the bed. Getting on top of me dripping wet, I growl and snap my teeth. I manage to push him off and say, "Now the bed is wet and I'm fucking freezing." I shiver and walk to the closet to get a change of clothes. Dave comes with me, "I'm gonna start another bath if you want to join?"  
"No thanks."  
"Come on kitkat, you're already wet."  
"So, I don't care."  
"Please, kitkat."  
"Fine." I growl and grab some clothes. Walking into the bathroom and setting the clothes on the counter, Dave turns off the faucet and takes off his clothes. I do as well and Dave gets on before me. He pulls me on his lap and I squeak falling into the tub. 

Dirk's P.O.V 

"Jake, you ready?" I say walking into the bedroom. It was almost ten and we needed to go. Jake was changing the last time I say him. Now he was organizing things. He turns and looks at me. "Yea."  
"Then let's go." I lead him to my truck and we head over to Dave's. 

We get to Dave's at around eleven thirty. Knocking on the door, no one answers. Luckily I knew where the spare key is. Unlocking the door and walking in with Jake hand in hand. There was no sign of anyone. "Hey Dave, where are you?" No reply. I could hear voices down the hall, so I walked towards them. They lead to the bathroom so I knocked on the door. No one answered so I opened the door and walked in. I see Dave and Karkat in the tub and immediately I turn around and walk back tot he living room where Jake was.

A few minutes later, Dave and Karkat walk into the living room and immediately everything becomes awkward. "Hey, sorry I walked in on you."  
"No problem." Dave says sitting on the couch with Karkat on top of him. Jake sits on my lap and we talk for a while. We talked for a long time and It was becoming real late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, a lot of family things happened and I needed to take care of that. I won't be posting again in a while as well.


	9. Chapter Nine: New job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk has his first day at his new job and Jane starts hers as well.

Dirk's P.O.V

"Shit!" I say, looking at my phone. There were so many messages from Bro, I couldn't even count them. Then it hits me, I was supposed to work for him. I lost track of time hanging with everyone that I forgot I had promised to help Bro out. 

Getting up something pulls me back down. I was on top of Jake and he wasn't awake yet. Slightly shaking him he wakes up and let's me go. I grab my phone and dial in Bro's number. I hope it wasn't too early to call him. 

"Sup." I hear a familiar voice answer the phone. "Hey Bro, sorry about not coming and not replying to your texts, I lost track of time."  
"It's okay bro."  
"Okay, I'll help today if you want."  
"Yea that would be nice. Come in an hour."  
"Okay, see you then."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and turn to Jake. We needed to leave if we were to get back home in time for me to get ready and meet up with Bro. 

Finally getting home, I change my clothes and say my goodbyes to Jake while giving him a quick peck on the lips. I then get in my truck and make my way to Bro's shop. I turn on the radio and drive down the highway. Bro's shop wasn't that far away, only a few minutes.

Turning the truck down a familiar road, I see the bright flashing sign on the side of the road. Bro's car was parked out back and I parked next to him. Turning off the truck and getting out, Bro greets me at the back door. "Hey Dirk, thanks for coming."  
"No probs Bro, I would always help family."  
"Okay, to start out, can you restock the shelves in front? The boxes are in the back."  
"Yea sure." 

Jane's P.O.V

It's been a few months since I started my night job. Since then I haven't had enough time to be with Roxy and it's really up setting her. I feel bad but we need the money and once we are back on our feet I'll quit and I promise that. Since then I haven't gotten that much sleep and need coffe so I do t doze off while serving tables and stocking the shelves. 

I finally get home late at night after my shift and head to me and Roxy's room. She was sound asleep so I quietly changed out of my work clothes and crawled into bed. I was glad I had a day off tomorrow from my day job. I can finally get some rest and not be tired when I go to work. I cuddled up to Roxy and soon fall into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter and not posting for a long time. Many things were happening and I had to deal with them.


	10. Chapter Ten: Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets up for one New Years party they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadly the last chapter of this story. This will also be told in 3rd person point of view. Enjoy! This is also told 2 years later. It is really short and I apologize for that.

No one's P.O.V

Dirk and Jake were setting up the fireworks as Dave was playing music and Jane was preparing the food. Tonight will be the start of a new year and soon the start of a new life. They didn't know how it happened, but somehow Vriska got pregnant. John is the father. She was 7 months along with a human/troll hybrid of some sorts. 

Kanaya and Rose adopted a baby girl. Jane and Roxy got a big house and adopted a boy and a girl. Karkat somehow got pregnant as well. Dave is the father. 

As the moon neared it's peak, everyone began to count down. "5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!"

They all shouted and Dirk and Jake lit off the fireworks in the sky. Bright light illuminating the sky. This year was gonna be great and they all knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being able to update, but here you guys go. I will also upload this to Wattpad as well.


End file.
